Bridge Over Troubled Waters
by angel-of-the-assbutts
Summary: Dean/Cass, character death; Cass, a bullied, awkward student, is searching for his perfect life song when he meets Dean Winchester and learns that there is far more to himself than skin and lyrics,


A/n

I'm doing this one with a friend of mine; I'm writing for Cass, they're writing for Dean Winchester

* * *

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

The rain. pounded as I walked down the road, my iPod blasting Simon and Garfunkle to cover the noise. The street was empty, but I didn't mind. I was just trying to match the song, to make the song fit my life. So far I matched the whole 'walking alone on a cobblestone road' part, and I was shifting my life to fit the rest. I guess you would call it my theme song. I don't know why I do it, but I always match songs to things happening to me.

I was deep in thought when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. Angry that someone would disturb me, I turned around to find Dean Winchester behind me.

'When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night and touched the sound of silence'

Dean Winchester was my polar opposite, a jock and one of the most popular people whereas I was a 'nerd fagg who doesn't deserve to live', at least that's what some people said to me. I didn't really care what they said, since they were stupid and didn't really know me.

"Hey Cass" Dean Winchester used my nickname. No one had ever used my nickname besides my family.

"H-hi, Dean Winchester"

"What are you listening to?" Dean Winchester asked, smiling a little.

"Simon and Garfunkle" I replied

"Mind if I join?"

"Go ahead."

I took out one of my headphones and handed it to Dean Winchester, who put it in his ear. When the next song came on, I blushed slightly. The song playing was 'bridge over troubled waters', not the best song to play when you were gay and walking next to Dean Winchester.

"Nice music" Dean Winchester commented. I didn't reply, but I couldn't help a small smile at the thought that Dean Winchester was complimenting my taste in music. I don't know why I kept calling Dean Winchester Dean Winchester, it just sort of fit. It felt somehow weird to call him Dean or anything else.

I wanted to be more social, so I decided to ask him a question. Now, being my awkward self, I chose possibly the most embarrassing question a person could ask Dean Winchester besides 'Do you want to have sex?'.

This is what I asked him:

"Shouldn't someone like you be with your girlfriend this time of night?"

I immediately regretted asking this, but unfortunately life does not give you a reset button. If it did, I probably would have broken it trying to fix all of my awkward, stupid mistakes. Dean Winchester just sort of stared at me and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Cass, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sorry, I-I thought you would"

Dean chuckled a little, then absentmindedly stroked his chin as if in thought.

"Yeah, maybe I would"

"Then why don't you?" I was confused. Dean Winchester could surely get a date, he was attractive and kind enough, and he had a good taste in music.

Dean Winchester laughed again. He seemed to laugh a lot.

"I like you, Cass. We should do this again."

Dean Winchester winked, then walked off. I didn't understand what he meant by that last sentence or the wink. That was the problem with me, I never understood anything. I just hoped Dean Winchester Liked me, not liked me.

I turned my IPod back on and listened to 'Song for the Asking'

_Here is my song for the asking_

_Ask me and I will play_

_So sweetly, I'll make you smile_

_This is my tune for the taking_

_Take it, don't turn away_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_Thinking it over, I've been sad_

_Thinking it over, I'd be more than glad_

_To change my ways for the asking_

_Ask me and I will play_

_All the love that I hold inside_


End file.
